lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tar-Balian Imrahil
Tar-Balian Imrahil or "Prince Imrahil" is the oldest son of the king of Dol Amroth Varian Imrahil, and his wife Brooke Imrahil making him a member of House Imrahil and before he left Dol Amroth he was the heir of that house, but since departing he has become the Lord of House Imrahil of Cair Andros. Balian Imrahil has three siblings in the form of Peter, Susan, and Lucy Imrahil of which Lucy was the youngest of the four Imrahil children and was the most faithful of the four and never stopped believing in Dol Amroth even though she can barely remember it, his brother Peter is the third of the Imrahil siblings and is known as mischievous and rather rude young man but has changed dramatically due to his experience with the White Witch, his sister Susan is the second-born of the Imrahil children (after Balian) and the eldest sister and she was logical (to the point of being stubborn) motherly and more serious than her sister Lucy. Shortly after being given Lordship of Cair Andros he was married to Caria Elena the noble daughter of his friend Oropher Elena of whom he has loved ever since the day he first married her. With Caria Rien he has three children in the form of Balian, Loreya, Viaas, and Aegane Imrahil of which Balian Imrahil II. is his heir to Cair Andros and a growing respected knight of the fortress, his daughter Loreya is Magi sensitive and is training under Gandalf the White of the Istari, while his daughter Viaas died during the siege of Minas Ithil alongside her husband who was a knight in the fortress, and his son Aegane is still young at the time of Burning Dreams. Tar-Balian Imrahil was the first born son of Varian Imrahil thus making his birth a monumental moment for both House Imrahil, and the entire region of Dol Amroth, and his birth was also noteable in that his naming took on a germanic tradition of which his father at the time was very interested in. As the oldest, he was responsible and caring, always wanting to do what was best for his siblings despite the fact that during this time his mother and father were both also very caring towards their children to the point that his role was just an added luxury. During this time he would become close to an extreme level with his father, and it was in this love and respect that he was placed and trained slowly in the ways of being the next Lord of Dol Amroth following his father's death. All of this came to not when during this time his father would become ensnared by the words of Sauruman the Istari, of whom would convinse him to heed the words of the Dark Lord Sauron. Despite his love for his father he knew right from wrong and thus abandoned his father to his fate, and took his siblings who loved him like a father, and fled Dol Amroth. Joined by several other nobles from Dol Amroth and their forces he would land in Gondor where he was given lordship over the fortress of Cair Andros of which he worked tirellessy to defend as it stood on the border with his fathers corupter in Sauruman. Almost always called "Prince Imrahil" due to his lineage, a fact he is comfortable with because he dreams of one day returning to Dol Amroth at the head of any army, and bringing his wayward relatives back into Gondor. This dream has grown dimmer after the realization that Gondor is in a lot of trouble in the war against Mordor, and because of this he may not survive long enough to actual effect the change he wants to see. Characteristics Balian Imrahil now acts as a sort of father too his younger siblings of which he attempts to make understand why their father was completely wrong in what he did, but even this is changing as his King in Aragorn has planned his wedding to the powerful daughter of his old friend Oropher in the form of Caria Rien of House Rien. Personality History Early History ' ' "I remember the flowing grass of Dol Amroth in the north. I remember the clear water, and the ports of the south. I remember the marble palaces, and gleaming cities that dotted the land. It is these memories I hold close to my heart in these dark times." -Balian Imrahil Balian Imrahil was the first born son of Varian Imrahil thus making his birth a monumental moment for both House Imrahil, and the entire region of Dol Amroth. As the oldest, he was responsible and caring, always wanting to do what was best for his siblings. During this time he would become close to an extreme level with his father, and it was in this love and respect that he was placed and trained slowly in the ways of being the next Lord of Dol Amroth following his father's death. He and his father would spend a large amount of time together, but the rest of his time was spent being the real father for his siblings of whom his father appeared to care little to nothing about. As time went on his youngest sibling in Lucy barely even called Varian her father and basically treated Balian as her father, while his other siblings moved in this same direction just not in such an extreme manner. The Gondor Civil War Belfian See Also : Belfian Grove of the White Witch : "She killed them all. That fact alone was more horrifying then I've ever let on but that wasn't even what made my time their so unimagineable to me. It was the pace that she did the killings. Some survived for weeks of her torchere. Some had little left of them by the end as she used her Magi to keep them alive when it was clear to me they should have been given their escape. I wanted her dead every moment of it, and each time I saw her I thought of new and more painful ways to end her life. Thats the worst part of the whole thing. I dreamed of my vengeance against her in so many more ways then how it ended. She deserved far worse then the spear in the back she got. She deserved far worse." : -Peter Imrahil When he fled Dol Amroth with his siblings he would arrive in Gondor and find very little of the love he felt for Dol Amroth in this new and bleak land. This lack of affection caused him to travel the lands of the north where he would find a grove west of Cair Andros of which he was warned by many locals was haunted by an evil witch. For a time he felt a fear to not enter the grove so he went to the local villages and assisted them with whatever tasks they needed, but eventually he came to see that the main thing they needed was to stop being harassed by whatever threat lay in the grove. This would lead him to enter the grove with a small group in the belief that he could end the threat to the villages. Believing himself above any witch he entered the grove, and was entranced and taken prisoner by the White Witch Jadis of whome is a "Daughter" of Flemeth. Jadis forced him to watch as over the course of several weeks she torchered and killed the five men that had accompanied him into the forest. These were the first deaths he had ever seen and despite his best attempts to control himself he found himself crying each night for rescue and relief. Discovery : "I had lost touch with my brother and it took one letter for me to realize that. I had to save my brother because I knew he was a good person who deserved better then to die alone in some forest." : -Peter Imrahil After a week of being gone, the villagers sent word to the capital that Peter Imrahil had entered the grove and hadn't returned in a week. This news would reach Balian Imrahil of whom was with his sister's in their small town of Belfian of which they had been growing for the years that Peter had been wandering the forests. Balian immediatly left the town in charge of his commanders and went with a party of his best knights to the grove. Balian had ordered his sisters to not accompany him but they had disregarded this and instead had followed behind him silently. When Balian reached the edge of the grove he was advised by his top advisor Edrahil Nimothan that these lands were cursed and they would not survive entering the forest. When Balian told him he was honor bound to attempt to save his brother Edrahil said he knew that he just wanted him to know they would most likely die. Fight in the Grove : "They came at us in an endless horde but we stood side by side, and fought our way through. Every step I took was one step closer in my mind to saving my brother." : -Balian Imrahil Balian's approach into the grove was not a secret to Jadis as she could sence the noblity of him and his men entering the grove, and when she saw this she went to her mirror and saw the future of this event and was horrified to realize that he was going to kill her. Realizing this she summoned her forces to her, and thus she sent against him her dark servents in the hopes of killing him before he killed her. Balian would battle through these darks creatures alongside his knights and their combined strength was such that the creatures had no hope against them. As they moved closer and closer to the center of the Grove Balian's sisters were moving in from the other direction and entered the grove first. The two girls wouldn't see anyone nearbye as Jadis had left in order to confront Balian and his knights. The girls would untie Peter from his constraints and hug him but he quickly broke away and grabbed a giant spear from the ground and ran towards the direction that she had left in. As this was happenining Balian and his knights were reaching the grove when Edrahil was struck by a blast from a Giant white light in front of them. Before Balian and his knights eyes Edrahil was encased in ice, and before they could barely move against her she struck the other five knights and knocked Balian to the ground. Balian deflected shot after shot from her but each shot knocked him back and weakened his ability to shield himself. As he was about to give in the shots ended and he looked at her to see his brother Peter had stabbed her through the chest with the spear. With her death Edrahil, and the knights were released from their ice encasement and Peter, Susan, and Lucy helped them all to their feet. Surveying the mess around them they realized how many of her creatures they had killed when they had trouble moving past their bodies. Condemnation Before leaving Peter would make sure that the center of the grove, and Jadis were burned in a giant pire. After this the group would bury the remains of the five men that had accompanied them, and just as they prepared to leave Peter would fall to his knees and cry. The rest of the group didn't know what to do, but Susan would walk up to him and hold him close, and when this didn't calm him Lucy followed suit followed by Balian. With this the group finally prepared to leave the grove and return to Belfian. As the group made their way back to Belfian they all attempted to make Peter feel better, but he was locked in a depression after seeing those men die so brutally and they reached the town weeks later with little gained in his emotional state. The Journey Main Article : The Journey War with Mordor Betrayal of House Valhare Family Members Varian Imrahil - Father Judith Imrahil - Mother Peter Imrahil - Brother Susan Imrahil - Sister Lucy Imrahil - Sister Relationships Caspian Valhare See Also : Caspian Valhare Balian and Caspian became very close following the Civil war that swept through Gondor. It was Caspian who pushed Balian over the edge in his decision to remain with Gondor. Caspian has since became an enemy of Gondor, and his best friend Balian due to his House causing conflict between Pontus and Gondor. The two young princes know that in the end they can show no mercy now that Pontus and Gondor are enemies. Merz Tevarine See Also : Merz Tevarine Category:People of Gondor Category:Prince Category:People Category:House Imrahil Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:Knight Category:Knight of Numeron Category:POV Character Category:People of Dol Amroth